


returning

by jaythewriter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's lifestyle means traveling, a lot. </p><p>He's away from home, though not quite a physical home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	returning

**Author's Note:**

> quick fic i wrote while stuck at the bus station last night, nothing too special but it is my first grump fic and i am terrified to post it tbh but i don't want to just toss it into the river so here it is, fluffy almost plotless bullshit. sorry if it comes across as kind of inaccurate in regards to danny's method of travel.

"I've missed you."

Those three words.

That's what makes Danny realize, makes him stop and think of why he felt so far from home when he was away.

Physically, yes, he wasn't anywhere near his apartment. Going on fucking tours, having to gargle disgusting throat medicine before collapsing onto a bed at the back of a rickety bus, he couldn't have been farther from his usual routine. Working back at the Grump office is exhausting in its own right but he isn't overwhelmed by new states and the new sights they bring every day when he's sitting in The Couch.

He loves traveling, what's not to love about lying back in a bed and watching through the back window, the world whipping past him at fifty miles an hour? The bed might rattle, screws threatening to unwind and his hair will resemble a wild brown cloud if he tries to open the window for fresh air-- but that's part of the experience!

Even better than traveling, though, is the destination. He couldn't feel more like himself than when he's on the stage. His throat open, unleashing every pent up sound that he's kept locked away. The energy, thumping feet, joyful screams, thrumming bass in his chest manipulating his heartbeat, it's magic at work.

Despite the beauty of music and the way it changes him into a different man, it's missing something.

Coming home to his apartment, his bones settled into place. They sat where bones were meant to sit, and muscles melted off the tension that had seeped into the cracks and crannies. He could relax into his bed and be soothed to sleep by the rattling about of his overactive roommate.

It still wasn't enough, though.

It wasn't what made Danny think, finally home.

Today, he comes into the Grump office, shoulders high and head maybe a little clearer, just in time for the new space to be filled with fucking Sonic related nonsense. He can't remember the name of this damn game at times; all the Sonic games tend to blend together into a horrifying glitchy mass of bad voice acting and desperation.

It's not the video games. Not The Couch, or the chairs squeaking when the others are editing and can't resist spinning around.

It's Arin.

"I've missed you."

They were laughing a moment ago. The jokes are a mess, crashing words that can't make much sense out of context even to their lovelies. It was funny, that's all that matters, and he's lost, lost and writhing against Arin, fucking crying laughing and he loves him, he /loves/ him, he's home.

He's home.

They're quiet now, after Arin speaks, his voice still trembling with giggles that worm into Danny's chest, just like a thumping drum beat.

More powerful though. More love.

Arin is so solid under his head, broad shoulder holding him up perfectly.

"I missed you too," Danny says, voice cracking under the weight of the words he speaks.

They fall silent again; even the game shuts up, paused, and Danny has to hold his breath.

He counts Arin's breaths. Very uneven. It'd make a terrible beat.

Arin switches the game back on without much warning, one hand coming off the controller and wrapping around Dan's neck. It's meant to be an embrace, and Dan smiles, sees Arin's own smile, knows what was just conveyed between them--

"This game is so bad I'm going to literally strangle a man."

And it's back to business. Arin, unseen by the thousands of lovelies, continues to grin like a wild bastard, but he keeps on playing, attempting to control the game one handed.

Dan plays along. It's their job, they keep playing and putting on a show. Maybe they'll talk about this later, maybe not soon but he won't forget it, never.

But for now, he pushes against Arin and nestles into his heat, soaking up as much as he can when he has none himself.

"Please don't say that when you have your arm around me."

He laughs when said arm does the inevitable, uttering exaggerated choking noises for effect. Of course he can only laugh harder when Arin feigns anger and tightens his grip.


End file.
